


Kill Your Fears

by dxrkblaze



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, SIlvaze, all the espilver and shadikal stuff doesn't come in until WAY later on mind u, also this has. many original characters in it because yes., hits my brain. now write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxrkblaze/pseuds/dxrkblaze
Summary: All was merry for Blaze and Silver, as the future Queen of the Sol Kingdom had finally found a best friend. Then tragedy struck, igniting a downward spiral that would breed manipulation, anger, and poor judgement. The Sol Kingdom returned to its old, awful ways of eliminating fear with power, and the catalyst of it all was a sadistic, wicked coward. Oh, and Blaze herself.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Espio the Chameleon/Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Tikal the Echidna
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The deep pounding of bass drums rumbled against the high walls of a palace's theatre, shaking everything but the structure of the Sol Kingdom. A dozen dancers twirled to the rhythm at center stage, all foxes donning bright yellow fur. Waves of visible electricity formed from their hands and swayed with them as they performed, fizzing through the air in all directions, creating as much of a visual spectacle as an audible one. Even those in the orchestra pit below were left slack-jawed at the performers, whose acrobatics were as remarkable as their control over their powers. As the music began to climax, several of the foxes locked hands, and sent streams of sparks circling about the stage. Several streaks cracked out toward the audience, eliciting gasps and cheers alike.

High above the crowd on a balcony fit for one sat a brooding lilac cat, adorned with lavish violet robes and a shining crown between his ears. Despite his apparent superiority, his eyes still sparkled in awe of the performers' grace. He ran a few jewelry-laden fingers through the tuft of grey fur at his chin, leaning forward to further digest the scene. His focus was broken, though, when he felt a familiar set of fingers at the palm of his opposite hand. The king's expression melted into a smile, and he embraced the small cat-girl, whose fur matched his own, before whispering something into her ear. Once she nodded, he sat her on his shoulders, and directed his attention back to the stage.

Soon the music lulled to a halt, and after a few additional movements from the dancers, the crowd erupted with applause to show their gratitude. Not even the king was exempt from the standing ovation that followed. The foxes took their bows as the velvet curtain closed, fully aware of the quality of their performance. Back on the balcony, the king turned around to find a male feline, many years the elder, who scowled up at the young girl before submitting a bow to his superior.

"Apologies, your Majesty," the old man said, ears limp with embarrassment. His fur was a shade darker than that of the king, though lilac streaks were present all about his face. The only distinctive feature he held, other than an irritated disposition, was a scar that stretched from his right ear to the side of his white muzzle. He gritted his teeth. "I instructed her not to intrude."

"Nonsense, Lord Baxton," the king released a deep chuckle from his chest, striding toward the main halls of the castle. "I was merely worried that Blaze would not be able to tolerate the noise. Perhaps she has outgrown it." He lowered the smaller one to her feet, and kneeled so that their matching golden eyes were level. "Did you enjoy it, my little flame?"

"I did!" Blaze smiled, revealing a fresh gap in her teeth as well as growing fangs.

"I am so glad," the king grasped her small hands, "now I will have someone to accompany me to all the shows!"

"King Pyrus, your Majesty!" Another light purple cat approached with a clipboard, breathing heavily. "Was the show to your liking?"

The king nodded, "Send the performers my sincerest compliments. We must have them on again soon."

"Father?" Blaze spoke up, "What were they doing with their fire?"

The king seemed perplexed at first, but then snapped to a realization, smiling at Baxton. "Oh my! I believe Blaze has never seen other Kinetics before!"

"Ki-ne-tics?" Blaze sounded the word out, tilting her head.

"Yes, my dear." The king placed a hand on her shoulder. "There are many different kinds of Kinetics around the world. We can control fire, like everyone in this kingdom, but in other kingdoms, people have different powers. Such as those dancers? They were electrokinetic. They can control electricity."

"Can I do that too?"

"I am afraid not, but you can do all sorts of amazing things with your fire."

"Does that mean we're Kinetics too?"

"Of course! We are pyrokinetic." Pyrus petted his daughter's head. "I cannot believe you are almost eight and you have never seen life outside this palace. My, how time flies; surely I will have to change that soon. Perhaps I will take you into town."

"Perhaps." Blaze smiled again, proud of herself after mimicking her father. Anticipation for the promised event instantly latched onto her soul, as did she to the king's leg.

"Princess Blaze," Baxton raised his brow, glancing at his pocket watch. "it is fast approaching your bedtime."

"But Baxi!" the young girl frowned.

"He is correct," the king asserted, "but shall I tell you the ancient story of the Kinetics first?"

Blaze's expression flickered with excitement. "Yes please!"

"Very well," Pyrus smiled, "come, walk with me."

The princess beamed with suspense as they set off through the palace, on a rather intricate path to her chamber. It wasn't often the king had a chance to wish her goodnight, let alone tell her a bedtime story. Baxton followed the two, who walked hand-in-hand, as a father and daughter would. What either party would give to live a life in which such a gesture wasn't a rarity, one could only imagine. They passed under the calm light of complex chandeliers, all paving the way through the balcony-lined hallway they traversed. Below them, the commotion of visitors leaving the grand hall echoed and bounced between the castle's columns. Pyrus glanced down, for he knew his daughter's next move, and he released her hand as she scampered to the railing. Baxton stepped forward to stop her, but was waved off by the king. They joined Blaze in her watch over the crowd, taking amusement in the cackles and calls that bellowed from the mass.

Pyrus removed his crown, and placed it on the head of Blaze, who was more than content in allowing it to sit lopsided over one of her ears. The king grabbed her hand again, and chuckled as they resumed their walk. "So you wish to know the tale of Kiniti?"

"I've heard that name before. What about them?" Blaze quizzed.

"She was an incredible goddess, the mother of all Kinetics." Pyrus noticed two royal servants approaching, eager to help put Blaze to bed, but the king gestured that he was capable of doing so himself. He looked to the princess again. "She was blessed with so much power that she couldn't fathom using it all on her own. It is said that she could weave entire galaxies with a single strand of her hair."

"Was she pretty?"

"Oh, she was beautiful. We have some books with drawings of her, but I have never known them to depict her well. When I take you into town, I will show you some of the murals dedicated to her. They are amazing." Pyrus flicked his tail as they began climbing a tall stairway of stone. "But, anyway, Kiniti was unsure how she could fully utilize all the power and energy she was given, so she sacrificed some of it to make our kind."

"The Kinetics!" Blaze declared, observing her clumsy feet with great care, holding the crown off her eyes with her free hand.

"Correct. She made the first Kinetics, and scattered them across the world. They all knew they had Kiniti's energy inside them, and they used it to adapt to their surroundings. For instance, our pyrokinetic ancestors lived in the coldest parts of the world, so they used Kiniti's gift to control fire." Pyrus forged a flame in his palm, and held it out to Blaze, whose fascinated face glowed in the bleak stairwell. "Kiniti wanted us to learn how to use her powers through suffering adversity, so she would know that we could survive on our own. That is why she placed Kinetics in such harsh environments, and that is how the four original kinetic bloodlines were formed. There were pyrokinetics, like us, geokinetics, who could move the earth, aerokinetics, who could control air, and hydrokinetics, who controlled water."

Blaze panted as they reached the top of the stairs, and started down another hall. "But we can't control other things?"

"Unfortunately, no. Each kinetic is born with one power they can use for the duration of their life. But, if two different kinetic types have a child, that child could have a blend of their parents' powers. That's why many Kinetics have different powers, like those dancers did. Rather interesting, yes?"

"Yeah!"

"And Kiniti was not done there," the king continued, watching each doorway pass as they neared the desired room, "she wanted to ensure her Kinetics would have all the tools needed to survive, though I am sure she was confident we would anyways. Still, she decided to store the remainder of her energy in seven gems, now known as the Sol Emeralds. Certainly you have seen them before."

"Yeah, they're really pretty."

"Indeed they are." Pyrus paused the conversation as they approached the princess's door. He assisted the young one as she changed into her nightgown, and replaced the crown on his head with a laugh. Baxton had followed them in, and occupied himself by glossing his eyes over some trinkets on Blaze's dresser. Pyrus lifted Blaze onto her bed, and ran a finger between her ears, pulling purrs from her grin. "The emeralds are powerful, as well. When a Kinetic possesses them, their powers become profoundly amplified, and they can use them for much longer than normal. It is said that they would be able to manipulate time and space itself, though I have never heard of anyone actually doing that. Kiniti intended for all Kinetics to share the use of the emeralds should our kind ever encounter danger."

The king noticed his daughter yawn, and promptly loosened her bedspread so that she could wedge herself beneath her white sheets. "My, it is rather late for you. Rest well, and I will show you around town tomorrow." He leaned over, and pressed his lips to Blaze's forehead before smirking again. "At least, that will give me an excuse to leave the palace for a while. Goodnight, Blazey. I love you."

The young one shifted position, further sinking beneath her covers. "Love you too."

Just after the king exited the room, Baxton re-emerged in Blaze's eyesight, giving her a sly wink before flicking out the lights. "Remind me, and I will tell you the rest of the story tomorrow. Goodnight, Princess."

"Promise?" Blaze pursued, poking her head up from the sheets.

Baxton hesitated. He placed his hand on the golden door knob, and stretched his neck back into the room. Though Blaze could only trace his silhouette in the dim light from the hallway, she was certain his expression was as sincere as his words - as pure as his intentions, undoubtedly. Baxton assured, "Surely. I could never break a promise to you, your Highness."

"Okay." Blaze smiled, and turned over to nestle her muzzle back into her pillow.

"Sleep well, young Princess," Baxton returned before closing the door with a gentle click, and hurrying after the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello funky readers, here's something i've been working on for a good two years now. originally, my plan was to write this entire story, and then publish it all later after some vigorous editing. however, now that i'm in grad school and can't devote a ton of time to it, i figured i'd go ahead and post some of what i have. i have no idea how long it'll take to finish this story, but i have a decent bit of the first arc written out. i'll drop those chapters sporadically while (desperately) trying to motivate myself to write the rest of the story.
> 
> obviously, this will be a silvaze story, but i really wanted to do a big-picture take on it. silver will come into the picture in time, but for now, enjoy smol blaze. i've spent a lot of time developing baxton and pyrus as my own characters, so i hope you'll appreciate them and what they add to the fic.
> 
> oh, also: i have a full playlist of songs for this fic, along with tons of notes for each chapter i have so far that talk about my whole thought process behind everything. if anyone ever cares to see either of those things, they're on the tumblr blog @royalty-au!
> 
> i sincerely hope you enjoy this, reader, because i've poured my heart and soul into it so far. one day, i really want to write novels, and i hope this story is pretty damn close to what a novel by me would be like.
> 
> until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Come morning, Baxton and Blaze were sat on the highest floor the castle held - a library that sported a marvelous window across its back wall, allowing view of the bustling town below. The elder feline was showcasing his mastery of pyrokinesis for the princess, forming and disposing of flames with great elegance, controlling them as if they were a mere extension of his body. He then placed his wrist to his chin, and blew across his palm to shoot a stream of fire above Blaze's head. Baxton twirled a finger from his free hand at the base of the flames, creating an additional spiral of fire around the already impressive display. His satisfied eyes peered down to the child, whose face glowed bright with amazement.

With a swift motion, Baxton rallied the flames above him, and inhaled deeply to capture them between his lips. The blaze dissipated in the moisture of his mouth, and its remains were released in the form of smoke when he finally breathed out. "I used to try all kinds of tricks when I was younger," he chuckled, "I still know quite a few."

"Wow, Baxi!" Blaze raved, clasping her hands together. The sleeves of her white cloak hung over her knuckles, and flopped around with each movement she made. "Will I be able to do that one day?"

"With practice, dear." Baxton narrowed his gaze. "Which is why you should not skip your training to play in the gardens."

Blaze flattened her ears, glancing to her reflection in the shining tile beneath her feet. "It's really hard, though. And sometimes I burn myself on accident."

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made. You will get better with time; it is but a matter of discipline. But you have to show the desire to do so. Understand?"

The girl nodded, and Baxton smirked, forming a few fireballs to swirl in his palm. Blaze giggled as he began to juggle them through the air, humming a light-hearted tune. He caught them all between his hands, and fused them to create a bright ball of warmth. "Hold out your hands," he instructed, "concentrate on feeling Kiniti's energy."

Blaze obeyed, and stared with a determined intensity at the fireball as it was placed in her palms. She held it for a few moments until she felt the energy simmer up, threatening to exceed the threshold of her control. She dropped the flames with a jump and a yelp, and watched in relief as they trickled harmlessly to the floor.

Baxton laughed, and paced over to one of the tall bookshelves. "Practice, practice, my dear." He removed a volume to finger through it. "I take it your interest in history has been piqued."

"Yeah! You said you were gonna' tell me more of the story!" Blaze twinkled, approaching the window to receive a beautiful view of the town.

The elder slid a chair next to Blaze, and perched her atop it so that she could take in more of the world. She saw the Sol shores peek above the shops and tents close by, extending her view to the horizon. With wide eyes, she watched as the crystal tides ebbed over Sol’s white sand, the distant waves toppling over themselves trying to reach land.

"Do you know why the Sol Emeralds are kept in this castle, Princess?" Baxton inquired.

"No."

"It is because Kiniti created us pyrokinetics to be the emeralds' guardians. To protect them from the hands of the impure."

Blaze wrinkled her brow, "Why did she choose us?"

"Kiniti knew that her energy was stronger in our people, as it still is. Our ancestors endured so much hardship, their powers were naturally more refined than the other three kingdoms by the time Kiniti forged the emeralds. I would say she got it right; we are the only pure bloodline remaining."

"What's that mean?"

"Of the four original kinetic bloodlines, we are the only one left. The hydrokinetics, aerokinetics, and geokinetics have all been lost to centuries of interbreeding." Baxton leered before sending a mumbled monologue fizzing over Blaze's head: "Perhaps Kiniti foresaw such a travesty."

"Wait, didn't father say the emeralds were supposed to be shared with everyone?"

"In dire circumstances, yes. Otherwise, they belong to us, for we are Kiniti's chosen ones." Baxton stroked his chin, examining the child's response. "Yes, it all started with the ancient Kinetic War. You see, when the emeralds were created, all was well at first. But then greed plagued the land."

"Greed?"

"Greed is when you want more and more of something, but you're never able to obtain enough to satisfy yourself."

Blaze giggled, "Like you at dinners?"

Baxton pinched the girl's ear, eliciting a cry. "No. The war began because all of the kinetic bloodlines wanted to use the emeralds' power for their own gain. There was much bloodshed. Many of our people died for no reason."

"Did it last long?"

"Oh, many decades." The elder opened his book again, and thumbed over another page or two. "That is, until Kiniti put an end to all the madness."

"Of course, she's the best."

"She saw that the Kinetics would never be able to resolve the conflict on their own; much to her disappointment, of course. So, she captured her very essence in an artifact - a bejeweled scepter - that had the power to neutralize the emeralds' effect, rendering them useless. Kiniti gave the scepter to our ancestors in the old Pyro Kingdom. With it, we were proclaimed the true owners and guardians of the emeralds, which were then renamed the Sol Emeralds to reflect that. Kiniti sacrificed herself to stop all the conflict, to put it short. I am certain she knew we would have triumphed, anyway."

Blaze touched the window, studying the flow of people through the streets below. "Where's the scepter now?"

"It was buried somewhere a long time ago. The exact location escapes me, but it is no longer needed. We have proven ourselves as competent guardians for centuries now." Baxton turned his chin up with great pride. "The Kinetic War was merely an assertion of our authority."

"Lord Baxton," a superior voice rumbled over the clacking of footsteps near the library doorway, "I do not believe the Kinetic War is an age-appropriate story for little Blazey."

Baxton turned, and flashed a knowing grin at the king, whose attire wouldn't have conveyed his title. "Ah, but surely the princess should learn of our rich history, your Majesty."

Pyrus crossed his arms, and wrinkled his nose to complement his spiteful glare. His face softened, though, when he caught sight of his daughter's effervescent expression. "Come, Blazey," he said with a smile. His extended hand was soon met by hers, and with a final dagger of a gaze back at Baxton, he led the princess out of the castle, into the world she so desired to experience.

As Blaze's feet dragged through the soil of the town for the first time, she formed question after question about her surroundings. Never before had she been in such close proximity of so many strangers; waves of people moving every which way crossed before her. They flowed in and out of tents, shouted across their ocean, pushed and pulled with the pace of their currents - quite an overwhelming experience for such a land-locked girl. Pyrus gave Blaze's hand a tug, and blinked when she wouldn't move any closer to the commotion. She held her hands to her ears, unable to voice her concern.

Pyrus kneeled so that he was eye-level with Blaze. His calm smile and joyful eyes melted the knot in her throat. "There is nothing to be afraid of, my little flame. Everyone here adores their princess, not a soul wishes you harm."

"Promise?" the child croaked, grinding her fangs against her finger.

Pyrus ran his thumb over the side of Blaze's soft muzzle, and looked back to the crowd. "Come," he insisted, grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her onto his shoulders.

Blaze's legs shook against Pyrus's neck as he moved behind some tents, bypassing the more crowded areas in the streets. Kinetics of all abilities and colors passed before them, and while diversity was the least threatening aspect of the outside world to Blaze, she couldn't help but notice such consistent inconsistency. 

"Father? Do all of these people live here?" Blaze asked.

The king tilted his head as he scanned the scene, satisfied that his appearance had gone unnoticed for so long. "Many do, I am sure; our kingdom is very large, my dear. We accept visitors from all over the world, though."

Blaze squinted at the crowd with skepticism. "Do they all use fire, too?"

Pyrus laughed. "Oh, no, there are much more than just pyros here. We encourage any kinetic who wishes to live in the capital to do so. It is what makes our home so unique; most kingdoms throughout the land only house their own. Some come to Sol for refuge, some for work, some for a change of pace; we welcome them all."

The girl nodded, resting her chin between her father's ears. "Is that a good thing?"

"I think so. Do you not?"

"Well, Baxi was saying-"

Pyrus sighed before she could continue, adjusting his grip on her legs. "We should have a little talk about Lord Baxton when we return. For now, let us enjoy such a beautiful day. Are you ready, little flame?"

Blaze drew in a sharp burst of air through her nose, and let it dribble out of her mouth as she watched the crowd with a reluctant intent. She wrapped her arms around Pyrus's head, and distracted her nerves by fiddling with the tuft of fur hanging from his chin. "Okay," she finally acquiesced, smiling at herself for making such a decision.

It wasn't until they stepped into the flow of people that they were recognized - a testament to the open-armed culture Pyrus had instilled during his reign. All eyes turned to them as they were greeted with a plethora of excited interjections. Pyrus smiled and waved, though he was aware that much of the elation was directed toward his daughter. "Your mother always loved to come into town and mingle. That is one of the many reasons why she was so beloved," the king explained, glancing up toward Blaze. "She was far more social than I."

"Hi!" Blaze chimed, returning one of the many salutations that came her way. The friendly faces that passed before her removed any reluctance from her heart, allowing her to enjoy her first taste of freedom to the fullest extent. Had those faces not been passing by in such great numbers, she would have liked to study them. Already, she felt a connection to this new world. She asked to be let down, and Pyrus did so, holding her hand as they made their way through the town.

It wasn't long before a small crowd formed in their trail, all eager to steal a look at the rarely-seen princess. Pyrus noticed this, and stopped at the nearest food vendor so that everyone could have their fill. Blaze was lifted onto the counter to see the decorative meals on display, certainly one of the hallmarks of the kingdom. Oblivious to the attention she was receiving, the princess's ears wiggled with excitement as the vendor drew near - a broad-shouldered feline with thick violet fur, smiling his way to the latter stages of euphoric young adulthood. He greeted both the princess and the king with a bow, and rubbed a ragged towel between his hands before jesting the pair about what they might want.

The king placed his order with a wink, and removed a myriad of coins from his pocket before rattling them on the counter. The vendor's eyes shot wide. "Oh! Of course, your Majesty!" he sputtered, pulling his hair back and slipping it through a band. He stepped up to the long grill just behind the counter, and grabbed another rag to clean its surface.

The vendor then cleared his throat, and set the grill alight in one exaggerated motion, pouring a wave of flames from his palms. Smirking at the astounded princess, he grabbed two spatulas hanging above him, and used them to collect two healthy-sized cod from his ice chest. He slapped them on the dwindling fire, and made a show of flipping them over a few times, slitting them every which way along their sides in the process. There was something about his shaggy face as he worked - something that reminded Blaze of herself. She could also tell how happy he was with his trade. Oh, how that enchanted her, that she could find happy people outside. People content with the lives they live, even though they weren't as... how did Baxi always put it? Privileged? Yes, privileged. This man wasn't as privileged as her; he didn't wear royal robes, didn't hold claim to any castle or gems. Yet, there was nothing but happiness in those emerald eyes. Blaze couldn't stop watching.

The vendor - Koren was his name, the king asked for it - Koren reached forward, causing Blaze to flinch as she was brought out of her trance. He grabbed jar after jar, painting each fish with some pleasant-smelling substance before dashing them with various spices. The fish were then placed on sticks, and presented to the royals with another bow.

Koren expressed his gratitude, to which the king replied with some sort of wit - of course, Blaze could only assume such, for she was far too watchful of the crowd around her to pay attention. She was urged to take a bite, and did so with less reluctance than the king had expected; Blaze was quite the picky eater within the castle. She pulled a cut of her fish off with her teeth, turning half of her muzzle from white to a reddish-orange in the process, and although she chewed cautiously, she couldn't help but express delight with the taste. She beamed, revealing those growing fangs once more, and the crowd melted in her hands. Warm, affectionate coos surrounded the stand.

Pyrus merely chuckled. He was blind not to foresee such an event - little Blaze had the foundation of a crowd-pleaser within her all along. Perhaps that was the greatest gift her mother could have ever given her.

Their tour of the town lasted for the remainder of that extraordinary day. The princess waved farewell to her newfound admirers as she led her father back to the castle front, which the sun had long since crept behind. Though she was eager to retire to her chambers, she showed no trace of the fear she had felt earlier.

Pyrus laid his hand on Blaze's shoulder once they were back in the comfort of their home. "Did you enjoy yourself, Blazey?"

The princess nodded. "It was fun! All the peoples were really nice."

"I feel so, too." In a flash, Pyrus felt his daughter leave his palm, and winced as he heard a thud below him. He kneeled, and helped Blaze to her feet, inspecting her knees and arms for any injuries. She had tripped on her tail - far from an unusual event within the castle walls. The king let out a relieved sigh, nodding away two servants who were rushing to the princess's aid. "Surely you must have the longest tail in all the kingdom."

"Yeah," the young one giggled, rubbing her elbow, "I'm okay."

Pyrus bowed his head, and removed the ribbon holding his hair in place. Blaze's eyes shot wide at the sight of her father's locks draping over the sides of his face and down his shoulders, for they had never been in such a state to her knowledge. After unsheathing a claw, he slipped behind her, and made two slits in the back of her cloak to thread the ribbon through. He pinned Blaze's tail to her back, and tied a bow around it so that it wouldn't drag along the ground. A hearty chuckle escaped his throat. "There. Perhaps that will help."

Blaze tried to stretch her neck around her to admire his work, but ended up spinning in circles to chase the bow. This soon made her dizzy, and she wobbled to regain her balance before falling back on her bottom. Both parties laughed.

"Now now, I cannot save you from being silly," said the king, extending his hand for her use. His eyes shifted around, and he nervously slid his thumb along his daughter's small fingers. "Do tell, Blazey, of the conversation you and Lord Baxton had earlier today."

Blaze did so - as much of the story she could remember, at least - as they made the long journey up to her bed again. Pyrus nodded along and noted everything she said, occasionally asking her questions to know how much of the information she had retained. To his dismay, it was an awful lot, but so much was to be expected. Baxton and Pyrus were the only men in the kingdom that Blaze would listen to.

Once they reached Blaze's bedroom, the princess requested that the king show her how to tie her tail back. Pyrus obliged, and demonstrated with her night gown, allowing her to practice as long as she liked. He congratulated her once she was successful, and offered to untie it so that she wouldn't have to sleep with her tail restrained. She declined.

Pyrus waved off another servant, and tucked Blaze in for an unprecedented second night in a row. However, he did so with far less joy than one might expect. "I cannot believe Lord Baxton would speak of such things to a child. I had planned on giving you a history lesson myself when I deemed it fit."

"It's okay. It was in-to-resting."

Pyrus's lips curled up at Blaze's pronunciation. "Well, just so you know, Lord Baxton has a... selective memory, shall we call it?"

"What's that mean?"

Pyrus shifted uncomfortably on the edge of her bed. "Lord Baxton was once a hero in battle. He fought valiantly to protect Sol for many, many years. This is why I assigned him as your caretaker - I know he will protect you with his life, and he loves you dearly. He is extremely prideful of this kingdom and everyone in it, but with that comes a bit of illusion. He wishes to believe that we were always as respected as we are now, but truthfully, we were the weakest of the four ancient bloodlines during the Kinetic War."

"How did we win, then?"

"My little flame, there are no winners in a war." Blaze could see the somber cloudiness in Pyrus's eyes. "We survived by advocating for peace, not by fighting our way out. Kiniti saw this, and granted us the privilege of protecting the emeralds because of our mindset. Kinetics did not end the war, Kiniti did. We were simply the only ones she was not disappointed in."

"Oh. Okay. That's good."

"But, of course, that was a long, long time ago." Pyrus stroked Blaze's forehead. "There is nothing to gain through reliving the past. Let us be thankful we live in the peaceful present, by Kiniti's light.”

"By Kiniti's light," Blaze repeated with a smile, pulling her covers to her chin.

Pyrus kissed the princess between her ears. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to see you for some time. I must travel to meet my fellow monarchs on the Eastern Isles, and I doubt I will return within the month. I shall write to you, and bring you any souvenirs I find. As I hope to return to all the unusual flowers you might pick from the garden, of course," he grinned, touching Blaze's nose.

Blaze didn't say a disappointed word, but raised her arms to ask for an embrace. Pyrus nodded, and pulled her close to his heart, running his hand along her back. The longer the hug lasted, the more easily she would be able to pull it from her memory during his temporary absence. Blaze nuzzled her father's cheek, and though she didn't bring it up, she noticed a distinct, emotional quake in his voice as he whispered to her.

"I love you, Blazey."


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly a fortnight before any word was received from King Pyrus. It came in the form of a small parcel addressed to Blaze, which held a note inside for her. The young princess jumped at the feet of the servant who had brought it in, and once it was lowered into her hands, she hurried to her chamber. Once there, she closed the door behind her and jumped on her bed, unable to contain her excitement. With a careful claw and an eager expression, she tore the parcel's paper away. Before looking at what it contained, she snatched the note from her father, and brought it to her face. The note read:   
  
_ My Little Flame, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I am sorry I could not write to you sooner. I remain busy, but I finally began exploring, and I found something I think you will simply adore. It is a traditional robe (I believe it is called a kimono) from here in the Eastern Isles. It is just as beautiful as the land, and just as special as you are to I, my dear. We must make plans to bring you here one day, it astounds me each time. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Do not fret about the ongoings in the world, however much you have heard. Kiniti watches over us at all times, and she will ensure peace among all Kinetics. Hopefully, I will depart in the coming few days, and we will see one another soon. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ With love, _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Father Flame _ _   
_   
Blaze, of course, merely skimmed over the second half of the note as a formality. She laid the message aside, and her jaw dropped once she held the kimono out. It was a beautiful shade of dark purple, with an equally enchanting design. Trails of dainty cherry blossoms sat on rugged branches, which sprawled up either side of the robe. The silk seemed to melt between Blaze's fingers; it was the softest material she had ever felt. She rubbed one of the sleeves against her cheek, and purred into it. When she turned the robe over, she gasped. A large, pink bow was already tied at the back, as if it had been made specifically to hold her tail. She slipped the kimono over her shoulders, and although the sleeves hung low over her arms, the length was just right. Blaze tied the pieces of ribbon at her waist, just as Pyrus had taught her, and words could never express how delighted she was with the gift. She could not wait to show her father once he returned.   
  
As Blaze was fitting her tail through the bow on her back, Baxton entered the room. Whenever Pyrus was absent, it was usually Baxton who took up the king's general duties. He signed letters, addressed the people, attended court; it kept him quite busy. The only responsibility he didn't inherit was any control of he army - the sole post he would be familiar with. Quite the chore it was, but Baxton was always fond of his temporary sovereign role. At least in terms of the power he held, that is. In fact, Blaze assumed that he had been yelling at some servants not too long ago, judging by his flushed face.   
  
The elder cat scratched his head. "Princess, did the king leave a letter?"   
  
Blaze pointed to the note on her bed. Baxton scurried to it, and frowned as he glanced over the elegant handwriting. "Is this it?" he quizzed.   
  
The princess nodded, and held her arms out with a smile. "Look, Baxi! Look at what father sent me!"   
  
Blaze couldn't quite tell what Baxton's expression conveyed, but it was something between a smile and a scowl. The note crumpled in a quick motion from Baxton's fist, and was thrown back onto the bed cover. Blaze didn't think much of this as Baxton hurried out, and she walked to her mirror to admire the kimono again.   
  
As Blaze giggled and twirled before her reflection, a certain memory flickered in her mind. It paralyzed her momentarily, and then she stepped forward to pursue the thought. Somewhere in the back of her conscience, she saw someone. It was but a still figure: a woman hovering over her. The face was all Blaze could see, but it was blurred by the strain of time. Blaze had tried so hard, so many times, to fill in those blank spaces. In reality, the princess was lost in her own intense stare, cut off from the world around her.   
  


The vision was of her mother, Queen Solea. It was the only face Blaze could never remember, no matter how hard she tried. But now, it was coming to her. The hazy image was clearing. Blaze saw her mother’s ears, her black nose, the plumes of hair at the top of her head, the bits of fluff at her cheeks. She had blue eyes, unlike Blaze and Pyrus, as the king had recalled before. Her fur was a dull lilac - almost gray - both simple and beautiful. There was something shiny on her forehead, perhaps a royal marking of some sort. Just as the face was coming together, as it never had before, Blaze lost the vision. She found her reflection again, and the memory faded.   
  
The young one touched the mirror in astonishment, and noticed that she had subconsciously formed a ball of fire in her palm. Just as she jumped back, the flames fizzled out against the glass. Her eyes snapped to her sleeve, just to make sure she hadn't burned the kimono, and she suppressed a smile. At long last, she had held fire without harming herself. For the first time, she felt a sense of pride in her ability. She rolled up her sleeves, and concentrated on her palm until another small, controlled flame formed. Her face flickered with excitement.   
  
Blaze called for Baxton, but then remembered that he had left the room a while ago. The flame died out when she turned her head, but she assumed it was for the better; she wasn't sure how long she could control it, anyway. Her eyes soon found the crumpled letter from Pyrus, and normally, she would have considered it litter and thrown it out.   
  
However, this situation was extraordinary. Fueled by the lost memory of her mother, Blaze smoothed the note out on her bed, and carefully placed it in one of the drawers of her desk. Perhaps, she thought, if she still possessed a similar note from her mother, she would be able to remember what she truly looked like. Blaze was determined not to allow that to happen with her father.

  
  


  
  
"Concentrate,"   
  
Baxton's commanding voice, grown hoarse from his prolonged stay in power, rattled the insides of Blaze's ears. Several more days had passed, and in that time, Blaze had worked up the bravery to show Baxton her newfound ability. The elder praised her, but also informed her that she was behind for someone her age. He promised to train her properly, but only if she was willing to place her focus squarely in his hands. Blaze accepted his offer.   
  
Now, Baxton was asking Blaze to do a lot more than hold a spark. The young girl stood in the middle of the library, bookshelves pushed far away to allot enough space for her to practice. She closed her eyes, settled her breaths, and twitched as she felt another small flame form in her palm. With a cautious step forward, she lifted her arms, and then brought them to her chest, attempting to replicate the form that Baxton had shown her.   
  
"Wrong!" Baxton strode toward Blaze, stopping her before she could release her flame. "You will set yourself ablaze like that. You are concentrating on the energy, but not your body movements." Baxton turned, and raised his arms. "Pyrokinesis is a dance, my dear. You must train your body as much as your mind. Strong, strong movements." He pulled his wrists close to his sternum, turned them out, and thrusted his hands into the space before him. A ball of fire was shot from his palms, and only dissipated when it collided with the large window on the far wall.   
  
"Why does that matter?" Blaze asked.   
  
Baxton turned to her. "You can feel the energy, yes? It jumps from your chest to your fingertips?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"It is difficult to channel that energy, especially for someone as small as you. If you were to try and release your flames now, with no form, you might burn down the entire palace. That is why this is so important." Baxton nodded. "Try again."   
  
Blaze lifted her arms, but Baxton intervened before she could make another move. "No! Even your starting point is weak! You must be ruthless, forceful. Pierce the air with your fingers. Pull the atmosphere to your core. Push it all away."   
  
Blaze did so, imitating the same tense, powerful movements that Baxton performed. When the girl pulled her hands in, she felt a certain spike of energy in her palms. Her hands grew heavy, and with all her might, she forced her arms forward. However, only a single docile flame resulted from her efforts. Blaze looked to her palms in disbelief; she was certain she had done everything right.   
  
A low chuckle rumbled from Baxton's throat. "Clearly, you do not possess the resolve of your ancestors. That is something that cannot be taught, unfortunately." The elder walked past Blaze in a dismissive manner.   
  
Suddenly, some form of energy filled Blaze's chest. It was not from Kiniti, and it was unlike anything she had ever felt. It was anger - raw, unbridled anger. The girl felt as if she could stomp through the floor and end up on the other side of the world. She gritted her teeth, and spread her fingers to make way for her fire. With a movement more akin to a ballet dancer's than to Baxton's, Blaze shifted the energy to her shoulders, and allowed her power to flow through the entire length of her arm. She planted her foot with more grace than authority, and grunted as she shot a large fireball at the far window.   
  
Breathing heavily, Blaze looked to her palms again with hints of pride and fear in her eyes. She turned to Baxton, whose jaw was slack with astonishment. "What was that?" the elder asked.   
  
Blaze shrugged.   
  
"Do it again," Baxton ordered, drawing closer.   
  
The young one nodded, and focused on her energy again. With more graceful footwork, she turned and shot more fire at the window. She repeated this several times, and found that as long as she could generate enough momentum to direct the energy through her arms, she could control her powers.   
  
Fireball after fireball was flung toward the window, until Blaze miscalculated one of her releases, and accidentally shot some fire toward Baxton. Thankfully, the elder was alert, and swatted the flames away before they could reach the bookshelves.   
  
A hearty laugh sounded from the library entrance. "My, that is quite unorthodox."   
  
Blaze's ear twitched, and her face melted into a smile. She turned around with full knowledge of the intruder's identity. "Father!" she exclaimed, sprinting and leaping into the king's arms, "I'm so glad you're home!"   
  
Pyrus squeezed his daughter tight, and planted several kisses on her cheek. "I am so glad to see you, my dear! I see you have taken a liking to your dress."   
  
Blaze glanced at her kimono. "Yeah! I love it!"   
  
"And you are practicing pyrokinesis!"   
  
"Yeah yeah! Baxi's been teaching me!"   
  
Pyrus's expression softened. "Oh, that is wonderful! I am so proud of you." The king’s lip faulted. “My little flame…”   
  
"I thought I heard the welcome horns hours ago, your Majesty," Baxton interrupted, "where have you been?"   
  
Pyrus cleared his throat, and smiled. "I was greeting the people!" The king released his daughter, and adjusted his robe. "Are you teaching Blazey Tai Chi?"   
  
Baxton shook his head. "Young Princess is having difficulties learning the traditional arts."   
  
Blaze beamed. "I like my way better!"   
  
"Even so, you must follow tradition, Princess," Baxton explained, "it is important to honor your heritage."   
  
Blaze looked to Pyrus, who smiled at her. "Nonsense, Lord Baxton. I see nothing wrong with being different," the king said, "being different is good."   
  
"Your Majesty," Baxton began, "I feel this matter should be taken seriously. The arts are rooted in the cultures of kinetic lineages. In that style, Princess Blaze could be mistaken for a cryokinetic!"   
  
Pyrus squatted, and squinted at Blaze. "Hm. No, I do not believe Blazey has blue fur!" 

Blaze didn't necessarily understand the joke, but still she laughed. 

"Who knows, Lord Baxton?" Pyrus smirked. "Perhaps one day Blazey will out-duel you with her new technique."   
  
Baxton rolled his eyes. "Likely."   
  
Suddenly, Pyrus's face lit up. "Oh my, it just dawned on me! The Evermoon Festival is fast approaching, yes?"   
  
"In a few weeks," Baxton replied.   
  
Blaze gasped. "Will we have another ball?"   
  
"Absolutely!" Pyrus assured, "But I would like for you to take part in the festivities outside this year, my little flame. If you would like to, of course."   
  
Blaze raised her brow. "Really? What happens there?"   
  
Pyrus chuckled. "I suppose you have been in bed by that time in years past. At midnight, we celebrate with everyone in the kingdom! Travelers come from all over to watch our spectacle. It is quite popular!" the king said proudly. "I was thinking, perhaps now that you are practicing pyrokinesis, you could perform the traditional coming-of-age ritual at the festival!"   
  
"Yes!" Blaze exclaimed.   
  
"Your Majesty," Baxton intervened, "is it not a bit early for that? The princess is still quite young, and she has only just begun studying her powers."   
  
Pyrus’s voice grew sincere. "It is something I have considered for some time. The people have not witnessed a coming-of-age ritual since Solea; that was so many years ago. I am certain they would love to have another adorable girl to cheer on." The king tilted his head. "Did I not tell you of our excursion into town, Lord Baxton? Little Blazey was quite popular!"

  
  
  
  
As the festival drew near, Blaze grew anxious about performing in front of such a large crowd. Her young mind had exaggerated the importance of her ritual, and having Baxton as an instructor did not ease her troubles. Blaze's spirits were low, and Pyrus noticed this one evening during a royal dinner.   
  
Blaze sat next to Pyrus at the head of an elongated table, which stretched as far as the grand dining hall would allow. Of course, the extra room was needed; earls, dukes, duchesses, special guests - they were all invited to dine with the king. Now that the princess had begun to branch out, she was invited as well. Each dinner was boisterous as silverware clanged together beneath joyous conversation, which didn't sit well with young Blaze. On this occasion, however, Pyrus noticed that his daughter was particularly dejected.   
  
The king dabbed his mouth with a cloth, peering down at Blaze's untouched plate of cod over rice. He leaned closer to her. "What troubles you, my little flame?"   
  
Blaze sat with her head supported by her palm, and sighed. "Nothing."   
  
"Are you not hungry, my dear? It is fish; you liked the fish you tried in town."   
  
"It isn't the same," said Blaze.   
  
Pyrus nodded solemnly. "How goes your practice for the coming-of-age ritual?"   
  
"Not very well." Blaze's ears fell flat against her head. "It's really hard. I keep doing everything Baxi tells me, but he still says it's wrong. I don't think I can do it."   
  
Pyrus furrowed his brow. He placed his cloth by his plate, and called a servant over. "My friend, would you please fetch the princess a fish-on-a-stick from the vendor in town?" The king reached in his robe, and handed the servant enough coin to pay. Pyrus then looked to Blaze, and rose from his seat. "Come, my dear. I have something to show you."   
  
The entire dining hall began to stand as the king did, but Pyrus waved them off, imploring them to continue their meal. Pyrus took Blaze by the hand, and led her through the palace to his chamber. As they passed under the golden arch of the king's doorway, Blaze instantly noticed the large bed inside the room, which was surrounded by deep purple veil. Half of the bed seemed to be stiff and creaseless, as elegant as an art piece. A crown of flowers was delicately placed atop the plump pillow on that side as well.   
  
Pyrus led Blaze to his bedside. The king kneeled, and rummaged through his nightstand for a moment. "Ah! Here we are," Pyrus said before smiling back at Blaze. He faced the princess, and held out his hand. "I want you to have this, my little flame." Pyrus revealed a bright, oval-shaped ruby in his palm.   
  
Blaze gasped. "What is it?"   
  
"It is a forehead gem. All noble women of the Sol Kingdom wear one," Pyrus explained. "This was your mother's."   
  
Blaze's eyes widened. "Really? It was?" She carefully took the ruby into her hands, running her thumb over its smooth surface. The princess's lip quivered.   
  
"She would want you to have it. She loved you with every ounce of her being; I cannot express how proud of you she would be, Blazey." Pyrus closed Blaze's tiny fingers over the gem. "Solea always spoke of a ruby's power. Made from the blood of the world itself, there is so much life in this gem - so many of the things we feel every day. Solea used it to find courage." Pyrus saw a tear trickle down Blaze's muzzle, so he kissed her hands, and grasped them tight. "May it help you find courage too, my little flame. You can do anything you set your mind to."   
  
Blaze could not speak; she merely hugged her father, who could no longer hold back his tears either. Blaze felt at home in the warm embrace, holding a strand of Pyrus's long hair in one hand, and her mother's ruby in the other. The princess felt revived; though she could never remember her mother, she felt that Solea was with her in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello dear readers, i hope you're all safe and staying indoors during this pandemic! i figured now would be a decent time to post a new chapter; i actually just finished writing chapter 6 in reality, but i'm obviously waiting to get everything fully edited before posting. chapter 7 (i think) will be the last chapter of the first portion/book/act/whatever of this story, so once i get that written, chapters 4 through 7 will be posted pretty quickly. so that's something to look forward to, i guess! as always, thank you for reading, and you can always check the tumblr blog @royalty-au if you want to read those later chapters now instead of waiting. love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

The date of the Evermoon festival approached soon enough. As always, Princess Blaze was present at the ball, but not as she had been in years prior. Blaze had always loved the music, the occasion, the beautiful dresses she wore, but her fear of crowds was paralyzing. Typically, whenever the festivities rolled around, Blaze would be called in to stand next to her father as he commenced the ball. From there, she would simply pace around the upper balcony of the ballroom, twirling and moving to the rhythm of whatever music was playing. She would do this until the last song was finished, ignoring Baxton's feeble attempts to put her to bed. The joy she received from her dances was only overshadowed by her anxious ears, which tuned in to every laugh and shout from the crowd below.  
  
This year, however, was meant to be different. Blaze was prepared to face her fears. She relished the opportunity to meet her fellow nobles, and perhaps show off her dancing as well. Just as she was walking to the ballroom, though, Baxton stopped her in her tracks, and ordered that she further practice her ritual. With a sulk and a sigh, Blaze acquiesced. Under the critical eyes of Baxton, the princess spent the next few hours in the library, working through the steps of the traditional dance.   
  
It seemed an eternity passed before Pyrus interrupted their session. The king strode into the room with a flushed face and gleeful laugh. "My little flame!", he exclaimed, "I have been looking all over Sol for you! Did the ball not suit you, my dear?"   
  
Baxton snapped to his feet. "Your Majesty, Princess Blaze has yet to master the coming-of-age ritual. I am afraid I must advise against her performing tonight."   
  
"I'm trying my hardest!" Blaze growled, her fists clenched and body cocked toward Baxton.   
  
"Nonsense, nonsense, nonsense!" the king laughed, "My dear Baxton, won't you quit your burdens for one night?"   
  
"Tradition is not nonsense, your Majesty." Baxton gritted his teeth. "This is an incredibly important matter."   
  
Pyrus shook his head, and turned his attention toward Blaze to avoid argument. "Blazey! Midnight is approaching!" He picked his daughter up, and kissed her cheek. "Are you not excited? It is the grandest night of the year!"   
  
"Yeah," Blaze said, frowning into her shoulder.   
  
"Oh, you will love the festivities, I know it! Simply love them!" Pyrus laughed again. Taking Blaze by the hand, Pyrus led the princess back through the palace, ignoring pleas from Baxton for Blaze to change out of her kimono. The elder eventually gave up, and turned back toward the library, leaving the father-daughter pair alone.   
  
Pyrus's voice turned sincere. "He truly wishes the best for you, little flame. He is but blinded by spite."   
  
Blaze tilted her head, but didn't pursue the king's comment. "I just wanted to go to the ball," she grumbled.   
  
"The ball is nice," Pyrus admitted, "and the nobles are wonderful. But it is more of the same! You will soon see why I prefer the festival."   
  
The princess nodded, but it wasn't until she stepped outside that Pyrus's words made sense. Blaze gasped at what she saw. An ocean of spectators had filled the town, singing joyous songs about the star-laden sky. Dangling above them was a web of lanterns, just as multicolored as the crowd itself. The festive lights and decorations stretched as far as Blaze could see. Admittedly, she was a tad overwhelmed, but she still smiled when the crowd caught sight of her. They cheered her name, watching with excitement as she and Pyrus walked hand-in-hand to the large stage before them.   
  
The king guided the princess to a small seat at the back of the stage, right next to his throne. Pyrus turned to the crowd, which lulled to a hush as he held his arms out. "My fellow Kinetics!" rang his hearty voice, "Welcome to the Evermoon Festival!"   
  
The crowd erupted once more, and Pyrus walked away for a moment to receive his crown and golden staff. He did not wear his gaudy robes, but a sparkling black cloak instead. He returned to center stage, and raised his voice once more:   
  
"Firstly, allow me to thank all my loyal servants for their tireless work. All the scenery you see tonight was made by them, and without it, the festival would not be the same." Pyrus yielded to a moment of applause. "The Evermoon Festival is not a festival for just us Pyros. This is not just a celebration of heritage and history. Let this be a celebration of the peaceful present, and a bright future. A future as bright as the Evermoon!"   
  
Pyrus made an elaborate gesture toward the sky, and paused for more cheering. Blaze looked upward with eager eyes, but the moon itself was unimpressive that night. A mere thin crescent, akin to a crooked smirk, watched over the land of the Kinetics. Only the princess paid any mind to this. Pyrus continued:   
  
"On this night, the longest night of the year, let us not forget the perils of winter that all our ancestors - not just Pyros - endured, for without their determination we would not be here. But, in that same breath, let us be thankful for our fortunes since that time. Let us celebrate this moment we have together! Let us celebrate the holy energy that unites us as Kinetics. Let us celebrate our differences, our diversity, for the bond of camaraderie is stronger than that of blood! Let us be a shining model for the rest of the land. My sisters, my brothers, let us love one another as equals. On the night of the Evermoon, as we welcome the winter season with open arms, let us rejoice. By Kiniti's light!"   
  
"By Kiniti's light!" the crowd echoed.   
  
Pyrus waltzed back to his throne, and held his arms out. "Let the festivities begin!"   
  
A stream of dancers - sand-colored felines with black and brown accents throughout their fur - flowed before the royals. At the same time, hundreds of musicians took their places on either side of the stage. The performers were announced as photokinetics, and all of them submitted a bow to the king and princess as they passed by.   
  
Blaze was instantly enamored with the dancers' outfits. Long pieces of silk hung from their hip scarves, and their tops were adorned with charms that dangled over their exposed bellies. The music began, and the young princess found herself even more enchanted by the performers' movements. They swayed back and forth, allowing their hips and tails to hypnotize their onlookers. Blaze even subconsciously mimicked a few of their movements in her seat.   
  
At one point during the performance, the sand-cats held out their hands, and all of the lanterns hanging around the town went dark at once. Just as sudden, the dancers formed balls of light in their hands, illuminating the stage and crowd once more. The felines continued their dance, but moved the light up and down their bodies as they did so, as if it were nothing for them to manipulate vision itself.   
  
Blaze, like most of the crowd, was left in awe. As one of the dancers twirled, her gaze met Blaze's for a moment, and she gave the princess a sly wink. Not a moment later, the felines held their arms out again, and returned the light to the town's lanterns in waves. This visual spectacle concluded the act, and the crowd roared their praise. After bowing, the sand-cat who locked eyes with the princess made her way over to the king.   
  
"Your Majesty," the feline bowed. She directed her flaming orange eyes toward Blaze again, and smiled. "Princess Blaze,"   
  
Blaze grabbed the dancer's outstretched hand. "That was amazing! And you," the princess stuttered. Her eyes fell, and she blushed. "You're really pretty."   
  
The sand-cat giggled, and squatted to meet Blaze's eyes again. "I'm so glad you enjoyed it! And thank you, I love your robe!" She pushed aside some of her short hair. "I heard you're going to perform for us tonight, too?"   
  
"Yeah,"   
  
The dancer clasped her hands together. "Oh, I can't wait! I know you'll be amazing! I'll be cheering you on from the crowd, m'kay?"   
  
The princess nodded. "Thank yous! What's your name?"   
  
"Of course, your Highness. And it's Lilith," the sand-cat submitted another bow.   
  
"Thank you for dancing for us, Lilith!" the princess beamed, waving the performers off stage. Pyrus merely giggled at Blaze's politeness.

* * *

After several more acts, Pyrus stood to announce that Blaze would perform her ritual next. The princess's stomach dropped; it wasn't until she stood to cheers that she realized the vastness of the crowd. Baxton's critique echoed in her mind as she timidly approached center stage; each scathing word raced to her heart, pounding it against her chest. Before she knew it, the musicians began playing, and all spectators fell to a hush.  
  
Pyrus kneeled before Blaze, and gave her a reassuring smile. A servant brought him an elegant tiara, which he then placed upon his daughter's head before returning to his throne. Blaze touched the ruby on her forehead, and nodded to herself.   
  
Short violin notes crept through the air, prompting Blaze to work through her steps. To her, it was more of a routine than a performance; her movements were mechanical, with no meaning or purpose. She did what she was told, and that was all she could do. She moved with a grace befitting her title, but it didn't make her happy. When she missed a step or stumbled, she heard Baxton's voice, and it made her cringe.   
  
About halfway through the ritual, Blaze realized that she was a beat ahead. With some innate instinct, she reset herself by gesturing grandly with her arm, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The crowd broke their silence, and applauded for a brief moment as the princess continued. Blaze's ear twitched, and she smirked to herself.   
  
For the remainder of the performance, Blaze carved out places to break her routine, and use her pyrokinesis more freely. Each time she did so, cheers and whistles splashed out of the crowd like dolphins seeking air. The spectators cared not about the tradition Baxton harped on about; they simply wished to see the spectacular. Blaze provided to the best of her ability, and all hearts melted for the young, talented princess.   
  
As the music tapered off, Blaze twirled to center stage. In a moment of brilliance, she spiraled a string of fire around herself, imitating previous performers with ease. She then paused for a moment, thankful she hadn't set her kimono ablaze, and bowed to the crowd. Pyrus immediately stood, and rushed to Blaze to express his delight. He picked her up and kissed her cheek; his words, however, were drowned out by the chorus of applause. Still, Blaze hugged him back. The brightest performer gave the brightest smile that night, and soon all the world would have heard of Princess Blaze.

* * *

Once all the acts were finished, and not a sober soul was left in sight, Blaze slipped away from her supervisors. She took this rare freedom as an opportunity to survey the sea of Kinetics gathered at her home. She stood on the the edge of the town, scanning her eyes over the crowd. Blaze found many interesting characters, some of which she desperately wished to know better.  
  
The visitors were of all different species and origins. Many individuals were showing off their powers for one another. Some of the Kinetics could manipulate color. Some could manipulate emotion. Some could manipulate sound. Whatever the case, many of these Kinetics had traveled from their own part of the world, just to come together and celebrate for one night. Blaze thought that was fascinating. She wanted to know some of their stories.   
  
"Excuse me?" A high-pitched, scratchy voice sounded from behind the princess.   
  
Blaze jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to find a boy of similar age to her. Of all the appearances she had studied that night, his was perhaps the most eccentric. He seemed to be an albino hedgehog. Two large quills projected behind his head, and five smaller ones formed a crown above his face. His clothes were ragged and unwashed, though his golden eyes sparkled as if he were looking at a deity. "You're the princess, right?" he spoke through an eager smile.   
  
Blaze nodded, reflecting his smile. "Yes."   
  
"You were amazing!" the boy exclaimed, clasping his hands together. He checked his excitement, and took a breath to calm down. "I mean, your dance - it was great."   
  
"You really liked it?"   
  
"Yes! Everybody did!" the hedgehog asserted. "It was the most amazing thing ever!"   
  
"Thank yous!" Blaze laughed. "What's your name?"   
  
The boy touched his chest. "I'm Silver. Uh, I mean-!" blood rushed to his muzzle, and he bowed to Blaze. "Your Highness-"   
  
Blaze cut him off with another giggle. "It's okay, you can just call me Blaze. Want to be friends, Silver?"   
  
Silver's eyes shot wide. He stumbled over his words for a moment. "R-really? Friends?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
The hedgehog smiled in relief, and nodded enthusiastically. "I'd love to."   
  
The two children snuck away from the masses, and found themselves sitting on a rock on the edge of the forest outside the palace. They talked for quite a while, telling jokes and stories of their young lives. Blaze learned that Silver lived with his mother on the outskirts of Sol. Silver explained that he had never met his father, so he loved his mother enough for two parents. He spoke of his sadness, how he rarely got to spend time with his mother because of her work. Blaze instantly connected with Silver.   
  
"What kind of queen do you want to be when you grow up?" Silver eventually asked, picking at a patch of grass.   
  
Blaze furrowed her brow. "I don't know. I've never thought about it before." She paused. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"   
  
Silver's ears perked up. "I want to be a knight! I'd have cool armor and a sword and a horse... and I'd get to protect everyone."   
  
Blaze smiled. "I know lots of knights! They're nice peoples."   
  
Silver nodded. "That's my dream. What about you?"   
  
Blaze paused, and shrugged. "I really don't know." She dug deep into her conscience, and suddenly remembered her mother. "Oh! I know! I guess," she looked to the stars above, "I guess I just want to be remembered. Yeah, that's my dream, that I'll be remembered forever."   
  
"Silver!" A voice called from a distance. Blaze and Silver shifted their eyes to find the silhouette of a woman staring back at them. She stood with her hands clasped at her waist, and presented herself with a demeanor that Blaze had only seen in other nobles.   
  
"That's my mom," Silver explained. "I gotta' go."   
  
Blaze nodded. "Okay! Do you want to play tomorrow?"   
  
"Yes!”   
  
"We could meet right here!"   
  
Silver held out his hand, extending his pinky finger to Blaze. "Promise?"   
  
Blaze was taken aback. Still, she quickly wrapped her little finger around Silver's. "Promise," she assured. For the first time in her life, Blaze had tasted true freedom. In Silver, she had found her first true friend. Even at her young age, Blaze knew that she would have few opportunities to make more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real quick i just gotta give a shoutout to dragonflame185 on tumblr for allowing me to use her character lilith! love that gal. thanks homie!
> 
> good news! i literally just got done writing chapter 7, so the next three chapters will be posted pretty quickly, as soon as i get em all edited. so you'll get to see those pretty soon, if you haven't checked out the google doc yet! thanks for reading, and thank you all for the incredibly nice comments so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Blaze awoke the next morning feeling more fatigued than rested - simply the toll of an extended bedtime. She wiped the crust from her eyes, and rocked toward the edge of her bed in the hope that it would motivate her to begin the day. This was to no avail, and she fell back into the comfort of her soft pillows. It wasn't until she began recounting the events of the festival that her face lit up with excitement; she had made plans to play with Silver! As quickly as that thought crossed her conscience, Blaze pranced to her closet. There, she gasped as she found an assortment of new kimonos in various colors. It was unlikely that her father had left them there, but Blaze was certain that he was behind the gesture in some way. She plucked a stunning white number from its hanger, and hugged it tightly as if it were Pyrus himself.

Blaze fitted herself before her mirror, and threaded her tail through the bow at her back. She beamed at her reflection, taking great pride in her appearance. It was rare that Blaze had the opportunity to get herself ready, but she embraced the independence. She caught sight of her mother's ruby laying on her dresser, and decided to fix it to her forehead. The gem stuck surprisingly well, and this only added to her glee. Driven by anticipation and fulfillment, Blaze waltzed into the hallway. The princess danced through the palace to a tune in her head, the same one the photokinetics had performed to the night before. This continued as she moved down the stone stairs, just narrowly avoiding disaster as she stepped on her new robe twice. Still, nothing would turn Blaze's smile, and she giggled as she leapt over the final few steps to the floor below.

A large window caught Blaze's attention, and she stopped to peer out at a familiar forest. Of course, it was not the wave of green that demanded her eyes; in the distance, she saw the back of Silver's quills as he looked out to the ocean. The princess jumped in jubilation, feeling that she had hit a milestone. Finally, she had acquired a friend of her age. Nothing would stop her from sneaking out of the gardens to meet with Silver, except perhaps a pair of raised voices echoing through an adjacent hallway. The princess's curiosity was too intense to ignore.

Careful not to pull her new kimono, Blaze crawled next to the doorway from which the voices emerged. Immediately, she recognized Baxton's voice:

"Perhaps you do not understand, your Majesty, so allow me to elaborate: if we do nothing, we are sitting targets! A war for one is a war for all, and only we have the power to stop it!"

"Perhaps you have forgotten who holds the superior voice in this kingdom!"

"I beg of you, my King, allow me to intervene. I already have a list of those I would take with me. We will end the disagreement before it turns violent. I only care for the safety of Sol."

"You care for destruction! If we cannot protect the emeralds as we are, then Kiniti should damn us! It is our sole responsibility, and we have never had issues fulfilling it in the past."

"Our military has never been so weak!" A fist connected with wood. "Can you not see that? Do you have no pride?"

"I pride myself in different areas of life than you, Lord Baxton. Perhaps if you followed, you would be more than a nurse."

"If we do nothing,"

"Political suicide!"

"We will be attacked. Mark my words."

"We will face any adversity with our eyes forward. But I am not willing to provoke trouble that has not so much as whispered my name. I appreciate your concern, Lord Baxton, but unless there is a sword at my throat, I will do nothing, and Sol will do nothing. We strive for peace, and we lead by example. Do not take this as a personal attack. In the face of evil, your face is the first I would turn to."

There was a pause. "Thank you, my King."

"Let us not revert to our old ways, my friend. Let us govern Sol and no others."

Blaze timidly peered around the corner, and found Pyrus and Baxton locked in an embrace. Just then, her grip on the door frame faltered, and she tumbled into the open.

Baxton's amber gaze casted down upon Blaze, his sharp smile barely visible over Pyrus's shoulder. "Dear Princess," Baxton said, causing the king to jump in surprise. "You seem eager to train."

Before Blaze could assert the contrary, Baxton pushed past the king, and shot a fireball in the girl's direction. Blaze shrieked, and swiped her hand at the flames, causing them to dissipate above her head. When she opened her eyes, she realized what she had done, and smiled.

"She is learning quite fast. Wouldn't you say, your Majesty?" Baxton looked over his shoulder to find a scowling Pyrus. He chuckled. "Won't you quit your burdens, my King?" Baxton mocked, echoing Pyrus's words from the previous night, "The Princess must be ready for anything, and it seems as though she is." Baxton lowered his gaze to the girl, and returned her smile. "That is a glorious sign of things to come."

"Teach her all you want," Pyrus spat, "my little flame will never see combat-"

The king stopped in his tracks. His eyes fell upon Blaze's forehead. "You… are wearing your mother's gem."

Blaze felt a wave of heat pass over her, as if she had just been caught in the midst of a crime. That feeling soon subsided, as Pyrus submitted a gentle smile. He quickly moved to her, and planted kisses upon the gem and her muzzle before scurrying out of the room, claiming he had urgent business that needed tending.

Blaze's relief then quickly turned to anguish, as she realized she had no choice but to stay inside and train with Baxton. She thought of Silver, and hoped that he would not take offense to her tardiness. She wondered how long Silver would wait for her, and if she would ever see him again. The thought of losing a friend made her heart drop, but there was naught the princess could do as she was led into a small room down the hall.

When Baxton opened the door, Blaze was immediately greeted with the sight of several swords lined up against the far wall. Various weapons of all shapes and sizes surrounded her as she entered the room, and she could only tilt her head at Baxton to ask why she had been brought there. The elder raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Quite often, weapons are brought in from the barracks to send off for repairs," he explained. "I can teach you how to wield a few; it is useful knowledge. When I was a warlord, I would always train my knights in weaponry alongside their flames. I have always felt the two abilities complement one another well, so much that I do not believe one belongs without the other."

Baxton began stalking the rows of weapons, examining each one, his stare as cold as the battered steel before him. His hands were casually placed behind his back, and each of his footsteps echoed off the blades. "Of course," he pondered, "I could be having a fever dream. I am unsure if a little girl such as yourself could be of much use with any of these."

Blaze furrowed her brow, fixing her eyes on the far wall again. "I think I could," she retorted, sliding past Baxton to pick up a weapon. She attempted to lift a longsword almost twice her size, and was shocked to find that she could point it to the skies after a bit of a struggle. Her pride was short-lived, however, as her arms began to shake beneath the blade's weight. The princess gasped as she realized what was happening, and she lost her balance as she tried to correct herself. The sword fell with her, and for the slightest moment, it seemed as if it would slice her open.

"Baxi!" Blaze cried.

The princess hit the floor, but the blade was caught by Baxton's boot. A harsh laugh escaped the elder's throat. "I admire your confidence, my dear. But let us find something more suitable for you."

* * *

For hours, Baxton graced Blaze with his extensive knowledge of a variety of weapons. He taught her how to hold, strike, and defend herself with a smallsword - a dull one, of course. Though the princess still had the finesse of a child, even Baxton was impressed with the level of control she was developing over her body. Blaze herself left the session quite proud of herself; for the first time in her life, she felt as though she was fitting into the mold of a proper noble. Or Baxton's definition of one, at least. Unfortunately, a small wave of panic surfaced in Blaze's chest once she remembered her promise of a playdate from the previous night.

"Silver!" Blaze gasped, realizing the hedgehog had gone lonely while she trained. The princess sprinted to the closest window, and sighed when she caught sight of the orange sunset over the horizon. Guilt and misery clouded her conscience as she trudged back to her room; she had surely just lost her first friend. However, just as she had given up hope, she peeked out of another window to find Silver standing against a tree, his gaze turned to the ocean in the distance. Blaze's surprise was only matched by her elation, and she hurriedly made her way outside.

Sneaking out of the palace was quite easy; Blaze often made trips to the gardens unsupervised, so climbing over the fence without anyone noticing was simple enough. Had she ever possessed the ambition, she likely could have explored the outside world on several occasions throughout her youth. Once the albino hedgehog came into view, Blaze could hardly contain her excitement, and shouted for him.

When Silver turned, his face contoured with an infectious smile. His golden eyes seemed to glow against the dim backdrop of the world, as if he was from another. He lifted his hand, and as he did so, a cyan aura wrapped around his arm. The leaves and sticks above him were suddenly freed from their branches, and they danced above Silver as he waved to the princess. Blaze stopped in her tracks, and could not prevent her mouth from falling open in awe. Silver quickly realized what was happening; in an instant, the debris fell to the ground as he placed his hand behind his back.

"S-sorry," the hedgehog spoke through a nervous grin, "I got a little excited."

"What was that?" Blaze asked, running over to Silver. When the hedgehog shrugged, she grabbed hold of his hands to examine them. "That was amazing!"

"It's just my powers," Silver chuckled, "I still have problems controlling it-"

"I've never seen anything like that before!"

"I've actually never seen anyone else like me. Other than my mom, I guess." Silver said. He lifted his hand again, and sent some more leaves flying through the air. "I can control anything like that, as long as I concentrate hard enough."

The princess's face lit up. "Does that means you can fly?"

Silver nodded. He jumped, and caught himself with his powers before landing. Blaze cheered as he moved left and right through the air, but the act was short-lived. The hedgehog lost control, and sent himself head-first into the grass below.

Blaze gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Silver assured, hopping straight back to his feet. "Sorry, my mom's still trying to teach me."

"That's still amazing!" the young feline smiled. She began walking over to the beach, and sat down just where the grass turned to sand. "I saw your mother yesterday when she called for you. She's very pretty."

"Yeah, I love her a lot!"

"What about your father? What's he like?"

"Uh, my dad…" Silver scratched the back of his head, "he died before I was born."

"Oh," Blaze looked to her feet, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the hedgehog sighed, "I know about the Queen and stuff."

Blaze nodded. She began tracing her finger in the sand, and then lifted her head to smile. "I guess it just means we have that in common."

"Yeah!" Silver agreed, "That's nice, because I've never really had a friend before."

"What?" Blaze's eyes went wide, "Why not? You're so nice! And your powers… what is it called? It's incredible!"

"Psychokinesis," the albino divulged, "at least, that's what my mom calls it. And I don't know, I think people don't like me because I'm so different."

Blaze frowned. "That's not right. They should still be your friend." She paused for a moment in thought. "My father says that being different is good. And my father never lies."

Silver rested his chin in his hand, and submitted a crooked smile. "I wish everyone thought that."

The princess returned her finger to the sand. "If it makes you feel better, I've never had a friend either."

"R-really? You?"

"Mhm, I've only played with the royal staff and Baxi before." Blaze admitted, "And that's just because they have to. That's why I was really scared you weren't going to be here anymore after I took so long. I thought you'd forget about me, and I'd still have no friends."

"That's crazy!" Silver tilted his head. "You're so amazing, I thought you had forgotten about me because I'm just...!"

"No! Never!" Blaze interrupted, "I just had to train, is all. Baxi likes to teach me things like your mom does for you. I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long."

"It's okay!" the hedgehog replied, "But you don't have to worry about me. You said your dream was to be remembered forever, so I'm gonna' make sure to never forget you! I promise!"

Those words warmed Blaze's heart, and she couldn't help but return the boy's smile. "Thank you, Silver. I promise to never forget you, either." She shifted closer to the hedgehog, and wrapped her arms around him. "I hope we can be friends forever."

Silver was far too happy to realize the absurdity of the situation, that the Princess of Sol was hugging him. He simply returned the gesture. "I hope so too, Your Highn-... Blaze."

The princess stood up. "So, do you wanna' play knights? You said you wanna' be one when you grow up!"

"Uh, sure! H-how do we do that?"

Blaze thought for a moment, and then hurried over to the sticks that Silver had knocked down before. She grabbed two of them, and tossed one to the hedgehog. "We'll use these as swords!"

"Okay!"

"I'll show you what Baxi taught me!"

For hours, the two children sparred, laughed, and played. Scratches turned to smiles, and apologies to jokes. It was an incredible, new experience for both of them, and not one they would soon forget. Blaze and Silver found freedom in each other's company, and that would hold true for much longer than a single night.


	6. Chapter 6

Days, weeks, and seasons passed, but the children continued to meet and play. Baxton became busier with his attempts at reinstating himself in the Solan hierarchy, and this left Blaze plenty of freedom to frolic with Silver. They learned more and more about one another; though Silver didn't often speak of his home life, it seemed to Blaze that he was quite content with his status. He lived on the outskirts of the kingdom, away from the rapid streets and flowing crowds. He resided only with his mother, whom he expressed worry for whenever Blaze inquired about her. "Mama's not eating," Silver would say, circling his fingers around one another. "She gives me all of her food."

Though Blaze often wished to know more of his personal life, Silver made a habit out of changing the subject whenever it came up. He was much more enthralled with learning of a noble's daily exploits than speaking of his own. With each story Blaze spun, Silver's eyes would light up, leaving his mouth agape as he was told of banquets and breakfasts, celebrations and councils, duties and dungeons. Perhaps Blaze had stretched reality to her liking on a few occasions, but it was all in good fun.

The children sparred whenever they could, using anything they could lay their hands on as makeshift swords. Blaze's training with Baxton continued to increase in rigor, and as such, she was always eager to relay what she had learned to Silver. Many days, Blaze would be quizzed on a technique from Baxton in the morning, and then she would quiz Silver on the same technique before sundown. Though far from perfect, both Blaze and Silver's swordsmanship became seasoned as the years went on. Truthfully, Silver ended up on his back more often than his feet when pitted against Blaze, but he always had a wonderful time with her.

Sparring was far from their only activity, of course. As time went on, the two became enamoured with the idea of getting lost in the city, and finding their way back to the castle. A game that would have surely dropped King Pyrus's heart through his stomach had he known, but a joyful one nonetheless. Vendors around Sol would keep an eye out for the children, gleefully greeting them and spotting them snacks whenever they could. Each day posed a new adventure for the children, and though they never left Sol, their world began to blossom before their eyes.

On a particularly pleasant day, Blaze was hopping along stones laid outside the castle's gates. Silver followed behind her, flailing his arms about as he teetered on the edge of falling with each jump. Though he was far from graceful when fully focused, Silver was indeed more preoccupied with watching Blaze's movements than caring about his own balance. The way she glided from rock to rock before him, swishing her arms and tail back and forth with each movement she made - it ensnared Silver's conscience, but how could he have known that this very memory would last forever in his mind? As one would predict, he soon lost his footing, and fell face-first into the dirt.

Blaze giggled, and backtracked to lend Silver a hand. "Are you okay?" she asked, pulling him to his knees and brushing his quills clean.

The albino nodded, wiping his muzzle on the front of his arm. "Thanks."

Blaze sat next to Silver as they caught their breath, gazing beyond the trees to the ocean in the distance. The Princess placed her palms behind her, and leaned back as she rocked her feet. A gust of wind glazed over her head, flipping her ponytail so that it hid her face from her friend. She smiled. "Silver, you know how people kiss?"

The hedgehog's ears perked up. "Yeah, why?"

"I think they do that when they like each other." Blaze pondered, her eyes fixed to the waves. "Should we kiss?"

Silver's eyes widened, and the knot in his throat kept him from speaking for a moment. A pulse of warmth spread through his face. "Uh," he stuttered, "do ya' think we should?"

Blaze shrugged. "Why not? We're good friends." She turned to him. "Do you wanna'?"

Silver's lips pulled taut, but he nodded sternly. After an awkward shift, the two leaned toward one another, so close that they could feel each other's breath on their muzzles. Their noses bumped together, eliciting panic from Silver and laughter from Blaze. After readjusting, they pressed their lips together, and closed their eyes to soak up the moment. With a conscience full of emotion, Silver's powers bested his control, and his feet began to levitate off the ground.

The kiss halted, and the hedgehog's feet crashed to the grass. Blaze giggled again. "Well, that was stupid!"

Silver's heart sank. His face was fully flushed. He couldn't even mutter a word before Blaze shouted _"Sneak attack!"_ , pinning him on his stomach and holding a ghost sword to his throat.

Through his nerves, Silver laughed, enjoying Blaze's lighthearted play. Those nerves would not subside for quite some time.

* * *

"I just kinda' wish I knew more people like me." Silver admitted to the sky, rolling his eyes over both its beautiful violets of the future, and its dim oranges of the past. Refreshing waves from the ocean lapped over his feet, coming and going as smoothly as days and nights, pushing and pulling wet sand between his toes. Blaze was sat beside him, enjoying the same sensation, though it was far less familiar to her. Silver held a stern hand out toward a small log on the beach, which soon became enveloped in a teal aura. The circular markings on his hands and feet glowed in a similar vein, and his golden irises grew brighter as well. With a simple flick of his finger, he sent the log flying through the air. On cue, Blaze shot a fireball from her index, disintegrating the wood before it could hit the water.

A light breeze blew the hedgehog's quills and the princess's ponytail over their shoulders, exposing each other's faces in their periphery. "It's never been easy," Silver continued his thought aloud, "I just wish I had a place to call home, like you."

"This is your home," Blaze replied. "but I can't imagine being the only one of my kind. You've really never met another psychokinetic outside of your family?"

"Never." Silver's markings grew brighter again as he swirled a decent serving of sand into the air, and held it in place.

"How is your mother?"

The hedgehog bit his bottom lip, and allowed the sand to fall into a small pile between him and Blaze. "Not well."

The princess began to pursue the topic, but realized how unsettled her friend had grown. Instead, she ran her hand through the sand Silver had dropped. "You're getting very good at that, you know? It's actually incredible."

Silver smirked. "Thanks. You've gotten more accurate," he chuckled.

Blaze rolled her eyes at the remark, and blew a flame from her finger toward Silver, who yelped in defense. Blaze laughed, and then turned her head away. "Baxton really doesn't like me staying out this late."

"He doesn't seem to like me, either," Silver added.

The princess nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if he likes anyone." She tilted her chin to her chest, thrusting a deep tone beneath her voice. _"You are jeopardizing the safety of the Sol Emeralds with every moment you spend outside,"_ she echoed one of Baxton's common sentiments. In her natural voice, she continued. "He believes everyone is out to steal our emeralds. Like every person I meet is going to use me to get closer to them."

Silver paused. "Do you believe him?"

"Of course not!" Blaze threw her head back. "That's stupid. But he's really overprotective like that."

"I wish he wasn't," the hedgehog kicked his feet, uncovering them from the wet sand beneath another passing wave. "I like it when we get to talk like this."

"As do I," Blaze smiled for a moment, but sighed soon after. "Baxton does have a reason behind his fear, I guess. That turf war going on between the Electros and Cryos is getting worse and worse. He's afraid one of them will go after the emeralds to kill the other off."

"It's not a crazy thought," Silver mused, "they've been going at it with each other for years."

"It's stupid," Blaze's brow narrowed. "Kiniti would want us to share this land equally."

The albino nodded in agreement, but was admittedly perturbed by the thought that he would never have any land to call his own. He sent another piece of driftwood to the sea, thinking of potential outlets to change the subject. Eventually, Blaze groaned as a thought crossed her mind. "Baxton is begging to take me off somewhere to train more vigorously."

"Still?"

"Yes, he's adamant about it." The princess leaned forward, resting her chin on her knee. "He thinks it'll make me more focused."

"You don't think it'll happen, do you?"

Blaze pondered for a moment, but eventually shook her head. "I don't think so. Not as long as my father has the final say." She cracked a somber smile. "He wouldn't be able to stand it, if I weren't around."

"Well, that's good." Silver replied, looking toward Blaze's profile. "You're my best friend, ya' know. I wouldn't be able to stand it, either."

"I know," the princess giggled, "I'd be no better off. You're my only friend, after all."

Silver smirked. "Does that make me your best friend by default?"

Blaze slid closer to him, and placed an arm around his shoulder. "I couldn't ask for a better one." After a few moments, she closed her eyes, and rested against his arm. "I wish you knew more psychokinetics, but at least you have me. And I'm not going anywhere."

The poor hedgehog laid his dream-filled head across that of royalty. "Promise?" he muttered.

A knowing smile crept across the princess's muzzle. She nodded into Silver's chest, and pulled him closer as another ocean breeze passed by. _"Promise."_


	7. Chapter 7

Blaze fell to her knees, and sighed as the soft grass of the palace garden enveloped her aching legs. Another difficult afternoon of training with Baxton had passed. The sores on her feet captured her full attention as they pulsed around numb callouses. Her eyes shifted to the fresh burn mark on her right forearm, a self-inflicted i from a loss of focus. That was the least of her concerns, of course; such injuries were secondary to the power she wielded. Blaze felt that the scars along her arms were indicative of her progress, as progress can only be achieved through failure. She hadn’t always seen eye to eye with Baxton as a teacher, but she knew her pursuit of knowledge was a noble one indeed. These thoughts are what drove her forward, even at a young age.

The princess reached behind her, and un-tied her tail from the ribbon on her cloak. She noticed a patch of pansies swaying beside her, and gently brushed them with her palms. It was an interesting contrast, she thought. These were the same palms capable of so much destruction, injury, and pride. Yet, she could just as easily use them for comfort. It seemed that the decision was hers to make; in that moment, she understood the tedious balancing act that had become her burden.

Before she could explore that concept any further, a voice penetrated her conscience. “Blazey!”

Blaze quickly pushed her sleeves down, concealing her scars. She sprang to her feet, ignoring the pain that sprouted from them, and turned to face Pyrus with a smile. “Father!”, she mimicked his cadence.

“I’m glad you are out getting some fresh air, my dear.” the king stated, patting the top of Blaze’s head. “I would like to speak with you about something. Shall we walk?”

The princess nodded, and turned toward the royal greenhouse with her father. The two walked in silence as Pyrus planned his words, stroking the tuft of fur at his chin. Blaze clasped her hands together behind her back, and steadied her gaze at her feet. Grass soon turned to gravel, which shifted under them with each step they took. 

“I’m sorry I have not been available to you lately, my dear.” Pyrus spoke up. “The state of the world is a perilous one, indeed.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright, father.” Blaze smiled, relieved to finally learn the topic of discussion. “I understand your duties.”

Pyrus mirrored her expression. “Duties that will be your own, soon enough!” he laughed. The two passed under the transparent archway of the greenhouse, and were greeted by the strong scent of fresh flowers. Colorful rows of potted plants lined their path, which seemed to stretch for a mile. So much life surrounded them, all nurtured by the hands of fire. The king and princess stopped in the middle of it all, as Pyrus placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “My dear, I wanted to ask your opinion on the Cryos and Electros.”

Blaze’s heart raced to match her emotions. She had never been asked to commentate on current events with another noble; she had grown far too accustomed to Baxton excluding her in his monologues and rants. The princess was shocked to hear that her barely-teenage point of view mattered, even though she was speaking to her father. “Oh! Well,” she took a moment to gather her thoughts. “I think it’s a little silly. I mean, the reason behind it all. It makes no sense to me. Why are they fighting over land, when the boundaries have been the same for years?”

“I believe it is due to the weather conditions that the Cryos bring,” explained Pyrus. “Their ice powers have caused the climate in that region to change drastically over the past few decades. As a result, the Electros’ crops are suffering. The Electros built their kingdom in that region first, so they believe they are entitled to the land.”

“Can’t we send them some of our crops?” Blaze quizzed.

The king gazed upward in thought. “It is something we have considered. However, the situation there has grown quite volatile. Attacks are being staged daily. We would be placing the lives of our delivery men in danger.”

Blaze nodded, and shuffled her feet. “Baxton believes the Cryos are in the wrong.”

“As he would,” Pyrus stated, “the Cryos have never been in his good grace. Kinetic opposites to us, he calls them. I find that quite harsh. What do you believe, my dear?”

The princess rubbed the side of her face. “I think they should settle on a new boundary. Shouldn’t the Cryos feel bad for the Electros, that they’re killing their crops?”

“I believe so. We are all children of Kiniti, and we should treat one another as such. However, if the Cryos move their kingdom, it will uproot all of the families who live there.”

Blaze’s head dropped. “Yeah, that wouldn’t be right. And I suppose that they shouldn’t be forced to leave over something they can’t help.” She shut her eyes in frustration. “This is so much more confusing than I thought!”

A hearty chuckle escaped Pyrus’s lips. “Political endeavors are quite the puzzle, no?” He placed an arm around the princess. “One day, you will be the one piecing it all together. In my opinion, I believe it would benefit both kingdoms if the Cryos would share their farming methods with the Electros.”

“Yeah, why don’t they do that?”

Pyrus sighed. “Actions are a product of beliefs, my little flame.”

Silence ensued, which allowed the king’s words to stir in Blaze’s conscience. She didn’t quite understand what he meant, but she wasn’t willing to admit it. She had a good enough idea, anyway. Eventually, she added: “I do understand why our people are so worried, though.”

“Are you worried, Blazey?”

“I suppose a little,” she admitted, “I fear many of the things Baxton talks about.”

Pyrus nodded, and began walking back toward the palace, his arm still draped around Blaze. “I have spoken to him many times about sparing your emotions. He tends to project his fears onto others, and you do not deserve to bear his burdens. I will speak with him again.” 

“Thank you, father.”

“I’m certain he has brought up the Kinetic War many times; that is another thing I wanted to speak with you about.” The king pulled his arm away, and adjusted his cloak. “Since you will rule Sol one day, I believe it is essential that you learn our true history.”

A questioning gaze met the king’s profile. “What do you mean?”

“I have told you about how Baxton loves to spin the story.” Pyrus halted his stride between two rows of tulips, each one a beautiful shade of red. “His fanaticism often betters his memory, and he holds the decades after the war in high regard.”

“Why? Were we powerful?”

“Oh, indeed.” A gust of wind swept through the greenhouse, flinging Pyrus’s ponytail over his shoulder. “In fact, we were so powerful that it drove us mad. We sought revenge on the other three bloodlines for the years of inferiority we suffered. Or, perhaps our ancestors feared a return to inferiority. Since we were powerful, we enforced policies that should have never even been conceived.” The king’s expression sank with gravity. “We erected armies of thousands, and deployed them all over the world to conquer it for ourselves.”

“You mean we took over the other kingdoms?”

“Not just the other kingdoms. Wherever there was dirt, sand, stone, grass - we planted a Solan flag. And we did so with force; any resistance was immediately met with our fire. Fueled by the Sol Emeralds’ power, we were nearly unstoppable. The monsters over our kingdom at the time, I harbor much disdain for them. They took millions of lives.” The king glanced in Blaze’s direction; her furrowed brow conveyed a speechless disgust. Pyrus continued. “The other bloodlines were forced to live under Solan rule, and we placed incredibly harsh restrictions on them. They were forbidden from using their powers in public, and the penalty for disobedience was a public execution. Of course, that is not even to mention the economic peril we forced upon them. Then, the bejeweled scepter - the only item in the world that could neutralize the emeralds’ power - was cast away by our ancestors, buried in some faraway land that hasn’t been found to this day. We were corrupt, evil. If you have ever wondered why the other three ancient bloodlines no longer exist-”

Blaze’s stomach seemed to fall through the world itself. She gritted her teeth with horror. “W-we... ”

“We drove them to extinction,” Pyrus asserted. “We killed them off, forced them to interbreed, and treated them as rubbish.” His voice began to rise, his perturbed gaze locked with Blaze’s. “Now you see why I become so angered when Baxton hails us as the purest bloodline. We are the most tainted. It is only a matter of time before Kiniti reclaims what is rightfully hers, and extinguishes us from her land.”

The princess sobbed into her hands, unable to articulate her thoughts. Two firm hands were placed on her shoulders, and she opened her eyes to find Pyrus squatting before her. His low voice comforted her ears. “My little flame, I am sorry. I have only uttered these atrocities so that you would understand how important our duties are, as the new generation of Solan nobility. We have a responsibility to right our ancestors’ wrongs.” Pyrus wiped a tear from Blaze’s muzzle. “Not that it could ever be done, of course, but we cannot allow this kingdom to oppress even one more kinetic for as long as we reign.”

“I… I understand,” Blaze choked, “I can’t believe…”

“Promise me,” interrupted Pyrus, pulling Blaze into an embrace. “Promise me that you will follow my lead, my dear. Promise me that you will rule with love and acceptance.”

Blaze’s head sank into her father’s arm. “I… I promise…”

* * *

The world pulsed with excitement, elation, extremes. Hoards of Kinetics gathered in the plaza of Sol, flooding the air with the melody of voice, the bass of feet, the percussion of hands. A brilliant full moon glittered in the eyes of all, and painted a calm hue over yet another joyful Evermoon festival. Silver slipped through the masses, protecting a homemade bouquet of flowers by pressing it to his chest. A rustic guitar trickled its playful tune through the streets. In time and in unison, nearly every being at the scene sang along, crafting a chorus that could reach the stars. Arms were wildly tossed in the air with each inflection, turning ripples to waves in the ocean of choreographed chaos. Kinetics sang:

_ “I see! A moon of pain and sorrow!” _

Silver stumbled as he collided hips with a stranger. He twisted and twirled to fit through the narrowest of spaces on his quest, occasionally being forced to detour. Fresh off a growth spurt, Silver’s frame was lanky and awkward, but it allowed him to see the lights from the palace over all the silhouettes in his way. His heart pounded hard enough to flicker his chest fur; he was meant to meet Blaze quite some time ago.

_ “I see! Trouble on the way!” _

Another dense crowd. The hedgehog’s wild eyes scanned the scene for a new route. Right, left, right again. He ducked under an arm, and checked the integrity of his flowers once again.

_ “We might! Not have a good tomorrow!” _

Silver shuffled between two final bodies, and sprinted to the sand. As he approached their typical meeting spot, there was no princess in sight. The hedgehog heaved to catch his breath, searching the horizon for a glimpse of her familiar outline. After a few moments, it became clear that Blaze hadn’t waited long enough for him. Silver’s golden eyes fell to the roses he had prepared, and cursed beneath his breath.

_ “But we! Damn sure have today!” _

After a deafening crack, a bolt of lighting struck the face of the castle, setting it alight. As the light faded, Silver realized that it hadn’t come from the clouds, but from the plaza. He gasped, his eyes wide from fear, his body paralyzed from tension. His roses fell to the sand. Screams and chaos from the town echoed through the night.  _ “Blaze!” _ Silver whispered in disbelief, unable to decide whether to run toward the palace or away. It wasn’t difficult to decipher what was transpiring before him.

An invasion of Sol had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys i. holy shit. i forgot to post this chapter here. i did a stupid. BUT ANYWAYS, that'll do it for (what i think of as) the first arc of this story! i'm working on chapter 8 now, and as always, the newest chapters will be uploaded to the google doc on tumblr as i finish them!


End file.
